Olhos Vazios
by Scila
Summary: Vítor Krum reflete sobre sua noiva Hermione, sobre o futuro dois juntos e sobre um certo ruivo. RHr. Completa.


**Olhos Vazios**

**

* * *

**

Eu me sento e olho para o espelho a minha frente. Como muitas vezes, estou só.

Arrumo meu smoking, inutilmente passo um pente no meu cabelo...Noto a barba crescendo e o meu nariz torto.

Se eu não tenho um sorriso no rosto, ninguém pode me culpar...Mas quem teria interesse em me culpar?

Hoje é o dia do meu casamento. Ou deveria ser, não tenho mais certeza.

São oito horas e vinte e dois minutos. Mais uma hora e meia e eu estarei casado e feliz com minha noiva e ela comigo.

Talvez. Mas não tenho mais certeza.

Há alguns dias atrás eu teria. Agora não mais. Talvez seja minha tendência de ser pessimista, talvez seja minha insegurança, talvez seja o meu nariz. Não sei mais.

Certezas? Eu tive. Tive desde que completei 15 anos: sabia que iria ficar sozinho, rodeado de pessoas interesseiras, bajuladoras baratas e malignas de coração até o fim dos meus dias. Depois conheci ela, minha noiva e salvadora, e por tempos eu fui feliz.

Feliz e ignorante. Talvez ignorante demais...Talvez.

Quando ela disse sim...Não pude acreditar, não conseguia colocar na minha cabeça que eu, Vítor Krum, não seria mais o jogador carrancudo da Bulgária, mas sim o marido de Hermione Granger. Era felicidade demais para alguém solitário como eu.

Mas ela disse sim. Disse para mim, e só para mim. Então me deixe levar, e tive certeza que seriamos felizes. Tive...Já não tenho mais.

Levanto-me e dou um nó na minha gravata. Ainda é cedo para me arrumar, mas estou tentando inutilmente ocupar minha mente.

Não consigo parar, não consigo retirar aqueles olhares...Aqueles olhos, da minha memória.

Anunciamos nosso casamento para todos os amigos dela. Fomos recebidos com sorrisos e votos de felicidades, que na hora pareciam genuínos...Mas agora, eu me pergunto, eles foram?

Não, não devo criar mais dúvidas, já tenho bastante delas.

Certa vez acreditei que Harry Potter tinha as atenções de Hermione, mas estava errado, felizmente. Porém quando anunciamos o casamento, alguém que nunca eu poderia imaginar vez algo que nunca poderia adivinhar.

O amigo ruivo, como sempre me referia a ele antes daquela cena, desejou votos de felicidade e tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, mas seus olhos...Eles só estavam voltados para a minha noiva, para a _minha _Hermione. Eu, a partir daquele momento, sabia, pois eu mesmo olho ela com aqueles olhos, que ele amava ela tão imensamente que sua dor estava o consumindo por dentro.

Depois daquele momento sei o nome dele. Sei o nome do meu rival. Ronald Weasley.

Ali não fui ciumento, confiei em Hermione totalmente, acreditei que os sentimentos dele não eram retribuídos. Ainda acreditava que íamos ser felizes. Afinal, ela disse sim para mim, e não para _ele_.

Continuamos recebendo sorrisos, conselhos e perguntas. E eu estava feliz. E ela?

Ela estava deslumbrante, linda, atenciosa...Mas feliz?

Se não tivesse seus olhos, eu teria certeza e responderia: sim, feliz.

Nos trocávamos sorrisos, abraços e beijos...Mas no olhar dela não havia nada. Olhos vazios.

Vazios de amor. Eu via apenas carinho e tristeza dirigidos a mim.

Daquele momento em diante, não tive certeza de mais nada.

Por quê? Por que ela aceitou? Por que disse sim se não me amava?

Eu era novamente Vítor Krum, o jogador búlgaro do nariz torto. E mais uma vez me senti sozinho.

Olhei para Ronald Weasley, e sabia que ele também se sentia sozinho.

Será que ele não sabia? Será que não via o olhar dela para ele? O quanto ardia? O quanto estava cheio de amor por ele? E só por ele?

E ela? Por que não via o quanto ele queria gritar de raiva naquele mesmo momento para impedir o casamento mas não conseguia? Ela não via o olhar dele procurando pelo dela?

Olhei para os outros convidados buscando algum pedaço restante de sanidade.

Por que ninguém diz nada? Por que palavras não foram ditas? Como eles podem deixar três pessoas ignorantes de sentimentos tão importantes?

Seria tudo minha imaginação? Meus medos tomando conta da lógica?

A recepção terminou. O dia do casamento se aproximou, e eu não tive coragem de olhar nos olhos dela novamente.

Mas minhas dúvidas continuaram. Minhas certezas se dispersaram. E a tristeza voltou para o meu coração.

Coloco minhas abotoaduras, um botão de rosa no bolso e olho para o relógio. Oito horas e cinqüenta e quatro minutos.

Moro sozinho, e ninguém me espera quando saio do meu quarto. A lareira acende e o pai de Ronald Weasley aparece, com um sorriso aberto.

— Ah! Você já está pronto! Bom! Bom! Vá para a igreja! Os pais da noiva já estão lá e os padrinhos também! Aparate logo!

Ele desaparece com o fogo.

Será que ele sabe? Não tenho certeza.

Eu olho para o meu anel de noivado. Eu amo ela. Mas não posso fazer isso, não posso casar com ela sabendo que ela nunca será feliz comigo.

Ela ama Ronald Weasley e Ronald Weasley ama ela, eu não sei como pude ser tão cego para não enxergar isso antes.

Pego minha varinha, seguro ela com força. Eu tenho uma certeza agora.

Fecho os olhos e aparato. Não para a Igreja.

Lentamente me aproximo, bato fracamente na porta do quarto dela e ao ouvir um "entre", abro a porta.

Ela está lá, sentada na frente do espelho, enquanto a irmã de Ronald Weasley a penteava o cabelo. Ela estava se preparando para cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Ela me vê, assim como a amiga.

— Vítor! Que você está fazendo aqui? É má sorte ver a noiva antes do casamento! – falou assustada Gina.

Sei que Hermione está me olhando novamente com os seus olhos vazios, e sei que ela entende o que quero.

— Gina... Poderia nos dar licença?

A moça ruiva sai, e eu estou só com ela. Ela abre um sorriso, eu não retribuo.

— Vítor, o que houve? Está tudo bem? Você está mais pálido que o normal! – ela diz enquanto se levanta e se aproxima de mim.

Eu retiro meu anel de noivado, pego a mão dela, ciente que talvez fosse a última vez que sentia o toque dela, e coloco o anel na palma dela.

Os olhos vazios encaram os meus, preocupados:

— O que...?

Eu não deixo ela terminar:

— Querro que seja feliz. E você non será feliz comigo. Sabe disso. Sempre soube. Porrtanto, não vamos nos casarr hoje. Nem nunca.

— Vítor! O que… Está acontecendo? Do que você está falando?

— Você ama outrro. Você ama Ronald Weasley.

Lágrimas caem do rosto dela, a máscara tinha caído.

— Eu querro que seja feliz, non tenho ressentimentos.

Me viro e começo a sair do quarto, apenas digo enfim, sorrindo:

— Ele te ama, Herrmione. Sejam felizes juntos. E me mande o convite do casamento.

Eu voltei para a Bulgária. Dias passaram, semanas se foram e meses voaram. Estou só, mas não me arrependo.

Fui ao casamento, quatro meses depois.

Pude ver os dois juntos, finalmente juntos. Vi o que palavras não ditas poderiam ter arruinado: amor. Verdadeiro amor.

E sorri, pois os olhos delas já não estavam vazios.

**fim**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Aiaia, primeira vez na cabeça do Vítor. Perdoe o sotaque! Quanto ao "Her-mi-o-ni-ny" do livro...O homem ia casar com ela, já deu tempo de aprender a pronunciar pelo menos mais certo não? Risos. Espero que tenham gostado. A pequena letra no meio da fic foi uma adaptação da música "In Your Eyes" de Aaron Neville do álbum Tattooed Heart...Eu nem tenho idéia de que música é essa ou de quem é esse cara, mas a letra se encaixava quase perfeitamente e eu não pude resistir, risos.

N/A 2: Essa fic foi escrita para o Concurso "Observador" do site Through the Rain


End file.
